Ven mi casa esta navidad
by kraisler23
Summary: Una historia de navidad de los Get Backers descubran como pasan la navidad nuestros heroes .. y que hay de extra en cierto te que prepara Juubei .. un one shot , yaoi-lemon OCP felices fiestas , dejen reviews! n n


Hola , saludos ¿como están? Espero que muy bien ya listos para la navidad .. este es mi pequeño regalo navideño un one-shot de Get Backers espero les guste

**Disclaimer:** Get Backers no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Auki y Rando Ayanime , Este es un fic de capitulo único , sin mas que agregar al fic .

**Advertencia** : OCP , LEMON

**Ven a mi casa esta navidad …**

A veces uno no tiene idea de que terminara su navidad en una enorme mansión rodeado de extravagantes adornos , y rodeado de buenos amigos .

-Gracias por invitarnos Srita Madoka-agradeció Ginji muy contento de ver tantos adornos y regalos , el estaba acostumbrado al pequeño arbolito que ponía Paul en el Honky Tonk era el mismo de todos los años , un arbolito de unos 50 cm de alto , con sencillas pero muy bonitas bombitas rojas y doradas , pero ahora ver un enrome árbol de navidad de unos 18 metros de alto , como que ponen en los centros comerciales con miles de adornos y luces y esas tamañas cajas de regalo de papel brillantes en la base, sin duda lo hacia sentir como a un niño en una confitería .

-Vaya que bien .. los ricos siempre saben darse la gran vida –decía Ban mientras se fuma su usual cigarrillo . Ambos chicos habían llegado con sus mejores atuendos , también estaban Hven , Natsumi, Shido (por supuesto) , Emishi y Sakura .

-Srita . Madoka usted si que sabe dar una fiesta –decía un divertido Emishi brindando feliz con la camarera del Honky Tonk

-Jeje , gracias por haber venido , son bienvenidos , me pareció que era un buena oportunidad de estar todos juntos y pasarla bien

-No al contrario, gracias a ti por invitarnos –agradeció la negociadora quien también había llegado muy elegante con un traje al estilo chino color rojo , siempre con su usual escote al pecho .

Y en efecto que lo estaban pasado a lo grande , hubo comida en abundancia Ginji y Ban devoraban felices y contentos .. ponche .. sake , boquitas y buena música

-¿Crees que fue una buena idea invitarlos a todos? .. en especial a esos dos arrasarán con todo –observó el maestro de las bestias

-No te preocupes , la comida esta para que la disfruten , además creo que nos hacia falta un poco de compañía ,.. tus amigos también son los míos –la chica sonrió con dulzura , lo que hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Fuyuki

-Gracias por dajarnos hacer esta reunión en tu casa –le agradeció tímidamente

-me alegra que estés feliz

El mayordomo de la familia llevó a lo siguientes invitados escoltándolos hasta la enorme sala . buffe. Eran Kazuki y Juubei .

-¡Kazu!.. ¡Juubie!!-Ginji fue el primero en saludarlos

-Hola Sr. Ginji ,!Feliz navidad! –Kazuki iba muy elegante con un suéter estilo estraple color corinto era de lana y se veía calientito pues afuera nevaba y había algo de frío , unos pantalones negros de vestir y su cabello recogido en una larga trenza , Juubei por su lado también iba elegante con un traje de vestir azul

-feliz Navidad a ustedes también que bueno que vinieron-chibi Ginji estaba mas que feliz de que todos sus amigos estuvieran ya reunidos .

Emishi contó sus malos chistes un rato aburriéndolos por mas de media hora , luego el cocinero de Madoka llevó el plato principal de la cena , un pavo relleno .

-¡Genial! mira el tamaño de ese pavo –decía un Chibi Ginji relamiéndose

-chicos compórtense –los reprendió la negociadora en voz baja .

Destaparon dos botellas de coñac y de champaña , brindaron todos por la Navidad y por el año nuevo y comieron placidamente , Ginji y Ban casi comieron medio pavo solo ellos dos , por suerte había mucha mas comida .. habían tartas de navidad , pasteles de frutillas , ponche , tamales y jamón , aun así los recuperadores parecían devorar todo a su paso .

Después de la cena , hubo baile, los primeros en salir a la pista fue un atrevido y alegre Emish que saco a Natsumi a bailar .. luego Shido sacó a Madoka tímidamente , Ginji y Ban se turnaron para bailar con Hven , Mientras Sakura bailó una pieza con su hermano .

Bailaron un rato , Kazuki se había quedado sin pareja con quien bailar , se quedó sentado en una mesa viendo a los demás con un dejo de tristeza pero Juubei se le acercó ofreciéndole su mano para bailar .

-¿Quieres bailar? mi hermana descansará un rato . –Juubei estaba tan elegante y guapo con su sonrisa tímida que solo le dedicaba a el , Juubei parecía serio siempre pero a su amigo siempre le regala sus sonrisita un poco tímidas y secretas , con dedicatoria solo para el .

-Gracias Juubei –Kazuki tomo la mano de su compañero y comenzó a bailar era un música suave , como valz , sintió como los fuertes brazos de Juubei lo tomaban de la cintura y el por su lado puso sus brazos en los hombros de su pareja . Se dejó llevar por el aroma que desprendía el Kakei .. era suave y seductor .. el calor que emanaba su cuerpo lo relajó mucho y sentía que flotaban , y bailaba sobre las nubes .

La música seguía suavemente las parejas que quedaban en la pista eran Emishi con Natsumi , Shido con Madoka y Juubei con Kazuki .. Heven y Skaura se habían ido por un poco de ponche mientras los recuperadores andaban curiosos en la cocina en busca de mas para cenar . (No paran de comer XXD)

-Bailas muy bien Kazuki , te felicitó el maestro de las agujas

-Jejej no tan bien espero no pisarte-Kazuki estaba con las mejillas un poco rojas a causa del calor dentro de la mansión y a la cercanía con Juubei además del coñac que se había tomado .-de hecho tu también bailas muy bien –le devolvió el halago con timidez .

Bailaron hasta muy tarde , platicaron , bebieron ,comieron , entonces dio las 2: 00 de la mañana , Natsumi , Emishi y Hven estaba jugado naipes , los recuperadores se habían bebido todo el ponche y estaba doblados de ebrios sobre unas sillas , además de que también abusaron de la comida , Madoka se había ido a dormir temprano pues al día siguiente tenia una interpretación de violín . Shido por su lado también ya estaba con sueño bostezaba muy frecuentemente , Sakura estaba enviando un mensajitos por teléfono seguramente a MakubeX .

Juubei fue por algo de beber , Kazuki estaba sentado en una mesa , abanicándose con la mano , tenias las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida

-¿Kazuki?

-Juubei , ya quiero irme .. .

-¿Ya estas cansado tan pronto? , yo que te traía algo de vino-le dijo ofreciéndole la bebida

-No gracias , creo que mejor ya no , o saldré arrastrándome de aquí –dijo riendo divertido

-jeje ¿a poco tanto tomaste?-le preguntó de manera juguetona

-Mas o menos , quisiera otras actividades para esta noche buena .. actividades en casa –dijo con una sonrisa algo picara pero a la vez tímida , no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se le intensificará , Juubei por su lado también se puso algo colorado ante la propuesta tan sugerente del hilandero

-Bueno , eso me parece una beuna idea .. vamonos ya –dijo poniendo el vaso intacto de vino sobre la mesa

-Si , despidámonos y vayamos a casa –Kazuki se tambaleaba un poco así que Juubei le ayudo –toma afuera seguro ya hace frío –le coloco su saco en los hombros destapados

-Pero .. ¿y tu?-le pregunto con preocupación

-Na , tranquilo , no tengo frío

-Bueno .. muchas gracias Juubei

-Shido disculpa ya nos vamos –Juubei se despido de Shido que parecía el único sobrio del grupo

-¿tan pronto se van ..ya tiene sueño?

-si .. es que tenemos algo que hacer –Juubei se puso rojo tomate y Kazuki también , ante aquella reacción de sus amigos , Shido comprendió a que se referían con "cosas que hacer" y también dedujo el por que de la urgencia

-ohh si , ya veo , jajaja esta bien que la pasen bien –les dijo dándoles una mirada picara y una palmada en la espalda al Kakei

-jejeje si , esta otro día , feliz navidad

Sakura se había unido al juego de cartas y le dijo a Juubei que se quedaría en casa de Natsumi .. así la pareja se alejo de la mansión para regresar a su cómodo apartamento .

En cuanto llegaron al apartamento se recostaron el sofá, con desgano , Kazuki casi se desploma sobre el mueble

-No debí beber tanto-se quejó sobandose la cabeza

-jejeje lo que pasa es que no estas acostumbrado a beber , jajaja no eres muy resistente a la bebida

-Tal vez… quisiera algo que me tranquilice el estomago, lo siento tan revuelto –pidió quien sabe a quien pues no parecía pedírselo directamente al Kakei sino como si hablará consigo mismo

-Buena idea te prepararé un té verde ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo cielo , gracias

Juubei se fue para la cocina mientras que Kazuki se extendió todo su largo en el sofá , desperezándose , se quedo dormido por unos segundos , ¿o fueron minutos , tal vez horas? Perdió la noción del tiempo lo que si era seguro es que pasó un rato largo hasta que Juubei regresó con el té, dos tazas de un humeante té verde calientito una para cada uno .

-Kazuki , mira ya te estas durmiendo , aquí esta el té -le acercó su taza

-Gracias ,cielos de verdad me siento cansado -dijo estregándose los ojos con pesadez

-Este té , te caerá bien

-Si .. hmm que bien huele –Kazuki se llevo la bebida al rostro para olfatearla después degustarla con placidez la saboreo despacio un buen rato

-¿Que tal esta?-preguntó el Kakei mientras el mismo también iba bebiendo de su té

-Esta muy bueno , es té de menta con limón ¿verdad?

-Así es

-Si , ya veo .. no estoy seguro pero le siento un ligero sabor diferente ¿Qué mas le pusiste?-preguntó pensativo saboreando con detenimiento cada gota

-Le agregue algunas especies mas .. para darle sabor ..

-Hmmm

Se sentaron cerca del arbolito de navidad , había hecho uno pequeño pero le había puesto dedicación y esmero y se veía muy lindo , era como de unos 75 cm , con bombitas azules y plateadas . Kazuki se bebió toda la taza de té , igual que Juubei , pusieron las tazas vacías sobre una mesita de noche .

-Kazuki , cielo , feliz navidad toma es para ti –le tendió in regalo envuelto en papel dorado

Ohh Juuebi muchas gracias-Kazuki tomo el regalo con cuidado y delicadeza y vió el primoroso y dulce empaque , tenia un moño rojo platinado y una pequeña tarjeta con el dibujo de un muñeco de nieve

-¿Tu lo dibujaste? –preguntó mientras veía la tarjetita

-Si .. no me salió muy bien –Juubei se río un poco nervioso tratando de evitar los ojos de Kazuki , pero este se acercó a su lado para darle un suave beso en la mejilla

-Esta precioso , gracias me recuerda tanto los viejos tiempos , siempre me encantaron las tarjetas y dibujos que me hacías .. muchas gracias cielo ..

-No es nada .. –Juubei sintío un cosquilleo delicioso en toda la espalda y una sensación extraña , pero no por eso desagradable en la boca de su estomago , sonrió satisfecho y vio a Kazuki muy cerca de el ,con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa . Se tomaron del la mano .

-Abre tu regalo –lo incitó el Kakei

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que puedes es tu regalo

Kazuki destapó el obsequio con mucho cuidado de no dañar el envoltorio tan brillante y bonito , poco a poco fue descubriéndose de que se trataba el presente y se sorprendió al ver que era un hermoso kimono azul , con estampado de lirios blancos y celestes

-¡Juubei!, ¡Que hermoso! .. yo .. muchas gracias –dijo abrazando la tela entre sus brazos

-Quisiera que te lo pongas .. es tu estreno de navidad –le dijo Juubei abrazándolo protectoramente

-¿De verdad? Gracias me ayudas a ponerlo-le pido con ansias

-Por supuesto –se fueron al cuarto , Kazuki se desvistió lentamente , Juubei tenia listo el Kimono y el Obi , Kazuki quedo únicamente en su ropa interior , Juubei se sonrojó y sintió oque temblaba al ver la blanca piel de Kazuki al descubierto , por su lado el Fuuchoin tiritó ligeramente , quien sabe si por el frío o por cierto deseo que su cuerpo experimentó en ese instante .

-Ven , te lo pongo –el Kakei corrió a un lado el cabello largo y sedoso de Kazuki y puso el kimono sobre los hombros de Kazuki la seda fría hizo que Kazuki se encrespara con un escalofrió ligero que le erizo la piel , luego abrazándolo sutilmente por la espalda , cerró el Kimono y ató el Obi con cuidado , sacando a un lado las mangas largas de la prenda , alisando ciertas partes de la tela donde caían por los lados .. el Obi ajustó en la cintura de Kazuki , enmarcando sensualmente su lindo y esbelto cuerpo , los Kimonos eran un vestuario que favorecían ciertos puntos de la anatomía del hilandero , como sus caderas y largas piernas .

-Te vez hermoso –Juuebi se acercó a Kazuki , y tomó su rostro entre sus manos lo acercó al suyo y lo besó con muchas ansias , un beso deseoso y esperado , Kazuki rodeó el cuello de Juubei y profundizó el beso , sus lenguas danzaron juntas , Kazuki tenia que ponerse de puntillas pues Juubei era mas alto , el beso continuó todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieron pues el aire se encarecía y tuvieron que separase en contra de su voluntad , apenas tomaron un poco de aire y volvieron a besarse sin querer detenerse jamás , se inventaban un beso nuevo cada vez, algunas mordiditas , lametazos , succiones , la saliva se deslizaba por las comisuras de los labios resbalando , hasta caer por sus barbillas , los ojos cerrados , las manos entrelazándose , en abrazos apretaditos y calidos .

-Ka.. Kazuki –Juubei se separó casi sin aire, lo siguiente que hizo fue ayudar a Kazuki a peinarse , acomodo su cabello castaño en un yoyo , todo recogido excepto por su sus cabellos usuales que dejaba libres y que contenían los cascabeles y los hilos de su técnica.

-Juubei .. yo compuse una melodía en mi Koto , que quiero que escuches , es mi obsequio de navidad para ti , disculpa si no es algo tangible , como lo que tu me has dado .. pero quería tocar algo para ti –mientras decía estas palabras se acercaba cada vez mas a los labios del Kakei , volvieron a besarse , no se cansarían nunca de degustarse y probarse , pues era una sensación maravillosa y agradable .

-por supuesto que quiero escucharte cariño-Juubei se fue de la mano de Kazuki para la habitación donde sacaron el koto

Kazuki saco su Koto , y se sentó al suelo de la habitación a su lado Juubei esperaba el cantar de las notas en sus oídos . Kazuki se posicionó ante su instrumento y apenas topando sus dedos a las cuerdas , comenzó a interpretar une melodía magnifica y muy dulce , era tonadas suaves y finas , parecía como si acariciará las olas del mar cada vez que con sus dedos rozaba las frágiles pero a la vez resistentes cuerdas .. era una melodía especial contenía en ella mucho sentimiento , Juubei veía a Kazuki , pues el Fuuchoin estaba en un completo estado de concentración , ese punto en que el intérprete y su instrumento se vuelve uno mismo , sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sereno , las mejillas las tenia un poco rosadas seguramente por la excitación del beso que acaban de darse … la melodía duró algunos minutos , cuando Kazuki terminó de tocar , el Kakei le aplaudió sonriéndole .

-Es bellísima , muchas gracias , tocaste estupendamente , eres maravilloso amor

-Gracias , me alegro que te gustara –Kazuki se sonrojo agradeciendo el cumplido –esta melodía , la tenia en mente desde hace mucho y quería que las escucharas , no tiene un titulo preciso aun no se como llamarla

-Me encantó -Juubei tomo las manos de Kazuki y las colmo de besos

- La compuse solo para ti –Kazuki le sonrió amplio, sus ojos destellaban de amor y Juubei lo abrazó fuerte en sus brazos .

-Gracias -nuevos besos se siguieron unos a otros .. esta vez Juubei se sentía un poco mas que cariñoso con su Kazuki , el Obi que tan bien había ajustado antes , ahora lo estaba desamarrando con discreción , mientras metía su mano por debajo de los pliegues del Kimono , Kazuki suspiró deseoso , sabia que ahora ya no tenia sueño , ni estaba cansado ¿habrá sido del te? .. quien sabe .. lo que era seguro es que había recuperado toda su energía y tenia muchas ganas de pasarla bien con Juubei . .y sentía su cuerpo revitalizado .. Juubei comenzó a besar su cuello dejando marquitas rojas por todas partes , a la vez que bajaba lenta y provocativamente la ropa interior por debajo del Kimono , Kazuki se encorvó agradeciendo el gesto , se sentía agradable el contacto de su piel desnuda con lo frío de la seda del Kimono , Juubei entreabrió la tela y acarició las frescas y suaves piernas blancas de Kazuki .

-Kazuki .. estas tan infinitamente bello – buscó con su mano el punto exacto de el placer de Kazuki , punto que conocía bien pero que siempre exploraba con curiosidad y fascinación . Lo estimulo justo como a Kazuki le gustaba , siempre que le complacía así , el Fuuchoin gemía y suspiraba contento y complacido , pidiendo tímidamente mas acción .

-ahh Juu.. Juubei!!!-la manita del doctor seguía su recorrido de arriba y abajo entreteniéndose en puntos claves , que reconocía al instante por las reacciones de su pareja

-te amo Kazuki me encantas tanto .. ya no aguanto mas –Juubei se bajo su pantalones , se quitó la camisa de un solo tirón , y bajo su ropa interior sin mas preámbulos , desato por completo el Obi que sujetaba el Kimono quedando este abierto cual cortinas , vio el cuerpo desnudo de Kazuki , y lo devoró con los ojos , pero luego también lo devoró con su boca pues repartió besos suaves y lametazos en todo el cuerpo del hilandero , desde su cuello , hasta su abdomen se entretuvó en los pezones , en el ombligo haciéndole cosquillas a lo que Kazuki río un poco , bajo mas y mas .. hasta ese lugar que tanto deseaba lamer , morder , besar , succionar .. y lo hizo con verdaderas ganas , le encantaba y no se perdía detalle de los gemidos y gestos de su amante , quien estaba rojo como una fresa , agarrándose de donde podía y sudando delicadamente suspirando y llamándole entre gritos de gozo , para finalmente venirse por completo en su boca . Bebió todo hasta la ultima gota de la semilla del ser que mas amaba , y lo dejó recuperarse mientras le besaba cariñosamente y apartaba de su frente algunos mechones empapados en sudor .

Luego se pusieron de gatas en el piso , lamió sus dedos y comenzó a preparar a Kazuki para hacerle el amor , Kaziki se sitia muy excitado y pronto estaba listo para otra ronda , no le quitó el kimono , sino simplemente lo subió un poco de modo que tuvo vista panorámica de la retaguardia del hilandero , le dio una suave palmadita y luego acarició sin pena , introdujo primero un dedito mojado en saliva ,luego un segundo dedo , los cuales iba moviendo para ensanchar la entrada lo mas posible y así no lastimar a Kazuki , cuando lo sintió listo se posicionó encima de el , y comenzó a introducirse el mismo en la estrecha pero deliciosa entrada del Fuuchoin quien reprimió un grito de dolor , Juubei lo besó lo acarició suavemente para relajarlo y así hacer menos dolorosa la penetración , Kazuki también se empujaba para ayudar un poco a Juubei , sintió una estrechez muy agradable y comenzó a moverse siguiendo un ritmo mas o menos lento , para que Kazuki se acostumbrara y también para evitar lastimarlo u ocasionarle algún desgarre , poco a poco , paulatinamente fue tomando velocidad y fuerza , hasta que Kazuki también ponía mucho de su parte , ya no le dolía mucho , mas bien ahora sentía mas placer que dolor sobre todo por la estimulación tan provocativa que hacia la manita de su amante en su miembro.

Juubei estaba jadeante .. llamaba a Kazuki con desesperación y urgencia .. al siguiente momento todo era placer, infinito placer y los dos se vinieron juntos , Kazuki dejó escapar un grito medio ronco y cayó rendido sobre la alfombra tratando de respirar y sus corazón a punto de explorarle , la cara todo roja y acalorada , Juubei sobre el , también respiraba agitado , cayeron exhaustos en el piso , se abrazaron y se besaron con muchas ganas .

-Juubei .. que maravilloso-Kazuki apenas estaba recuperando un poco el aliento , lo suficiente para hablar

-¿Sabes ..sabes que le puse el té? -dijo riendo divertido

-¿Qué?

-Ginsen y unas cuantas plantas afrodisíacas .jejeje

-Juubei!!!-Kazuki se rió sorprendido

-jejeje feliz navidad

Apenas lograron arrastrarse a la cama solo para caer dormidos , ya a todo eso eran las 6:00 de la mañana .

_**-Owari—**_

jejje espero les haya gustado felices pascuas!!! cuídense y desde ya feliz año nuevo 2009

n_n


End file.
